LoZ: Majoras Mask Revamped
by Chriszeo
Summary: A Dark story, A Dark World. A new world for the young child who saved the future. A Revamped version of the most amazing Adventure of Link's Ever.
1. Prelude To Darkness

***The Assault***

The Lost Woods. A dark, scary place, only able to be navigated by the best of scavengers, and in this case, a now 11 year old boy.

Link, hero of time, has gone through much in his months of travel. He has went through time fighting the phantom of his nightmares, a fire breathing lizard dragon, a dark overlord, and much more. But one thing he has lost in that time was his childhood.

Traveling now in the times of peace, the young boy clothed in a green tunic now searched for his partner that went through all the trials with him, and helped him along the way, the one person who was able to give him information on all of his enemies, and in some cases, saved his life because of this.

Yet, he knew this was no person. This was his fairy, the same fairy that had woken him up from a vision on that fateful day. This fairy, was Navi.

The young boy was told by the princess, princess Zelda, the very reason why he sought out on his journey in the first place, to save her, to go back in time and live out his childhood. No matter how much he wanted to go back, he knew he couldn't. He had experienced more than the kokiris, his old family, could ever comprehend. He knew that he was different, for he was not one of them, and he had known that all along. And so had they.

As Link rode his beloved horse Epona through the Lost Woods, he thought he was aware of everything, the way he had been for the last months of his journey, for he had obtained more than the experience of combat in the time, but his natural instinct had also been enhanced several times because of his perilous battles. But oddly enough, he was incorrect.

Too preoccupied with looking for his friend, Link was unable to notice the dark figure that was approaching behind him, or the two fairies that followed behind it. Or the assault on his horse.

"Yaaeeehh!" Link screeched the familiar sound, as his horse flung him off of it's back. And seconds later, the young hero flew to the hard muddy grass face first, and before he knew it, everything went dark.

* * *

***Dawn Of Despair**

**2 Hours To Beginning***

"Haha! Look my friends! Look at the stash we got this time! This guy is loaded!" The ominous figure said, now showing his eerie mask in the light.

"Be careful skull kid! I can sense a powerful aura coming from him..." the white fairy replied, looking very worried.

"Oh, come on Tael! Loosen up bro!" The purple female fairy responded, seeming eager to search through the adventurer's pouch.

"But Tatl..."

"Tael. Please. Anyway, lets see whats in this... Oh! Look! An ocarina! Can I play it?" Tatl said quirkily.

"Hey, I found him, so I get to play first!" Skull kid scolded Tatl, and proceeded to play very sharp notes.

"Aww! Come OOONNN!" Tatl replied, but knowing that she would not get her way.

Several bad notes later, finally awakening from the first sneak attack he had had on him in a long time, Link began to get up, and that was the same time that the skull kid turned around, flinched, and hid the ocarina behind him, not knowing how he should deal with the green clothed traveler. After several moments of staring at each other, the skull kid jumped up, and practically flew on top of Epona, hit the horse causing it to dash, had his fairies follow behind him, and had Link attach to the horse's leg, all in a few seconds.

"Persistent pest!" the Skull Kid scowled, turning the reigns on the horse, causing it to make a sharp turn and throw off Link, once again making him fall face first into the ground.

Running towards the area that Epona had gone, Link began to wonder, _how did this happen? Have I really lost that much of my experience?_

Knowing he didn't have the time to ponder how he had possibly not noticed the skull kid coming up from behind him, Link began to scurry towards the only exit to the area of the woods, one he had known not to have been there before, and after making many jumps on a couple of high rocks, he found himself standing at the entrance to a cave.

"What is going on? The only dungeon here is the forest temple, and this definitely isn't where the forest temple lies..." Link said to himself, as he walked once again into an unknown dungeon, once again unaware of what dangers might lie ahead.

Still running after his favorite horse, Link continued on into the cave, until he noticed that the edge was closer than appeared, the edge of the hole, the hole he was now falling down.

* * *

***Dawn of The Deku Boy**

**1 Hour To Beginning***

After falling down the hole for what seemed like an eternity, Link began to make out water, and a patch of grass in the middle of the water. _Rolling won't save me this time!_ Link thought to himself, desperately searching for something to grab onto, or some way to stop the falling.

As soon as the hero was a foot away from the patch of grass, he knew he couldn't make it out of this one. He didn't have his ocarina to play a song to teleport him away, he couldn't use a magic wind made by Farore, one of the three goddesses of Hyrule. He could do nothing.

Screaming in fear, Link landed on the patch of grass, knowing he was dead.

Except, he wasn't dead.

"wha-' Link began, until he saw in front of him the very reason why he was unable to hear the skull kid creeping up behind him. The skull kid was flying.

"Hehehe! You really don't give up do you? Well, you're lucky I decided to spare your life! You should be glad that I decided to levitate you, or you'd be scrambled human!" The skull kid said, not noticing the horrified look Link was giving him, confused how a mere skull kid could have such immense amount of power.

And then he realized.

"EPONA!" the green clothed boy said, realizing that his favorite horse was not in the room with them.

"Oh, don't worry! I didn't _harm_ it! That little animal of yours was a bit of a nuisance though, so I decided to take it somewhere else." Skull kid said, laughing while speaking. "Now anyway, you talk too much. How about I make you quiet?! YEAAAAHH!"

The skull kid screeched in a higher pitched voice then skull-kiddly possible, and at that very moment, Link had a vision.

_Rustle, crack, we're here _Conciousness was fading _now time to join us_ right before his eyes. _Now it's time... TO JOIN!_ The plant-like deku creatures, 50 times larger than normal, yelled, as they began to jump on Link, and at that very moment, the vision ended.

The huge dekus were gone.

But a new one had just been born.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? This has been chapter 1 of Majoras Mask Revamped!

Please review this, you know, first story and all.

my website: . /

any contact for me can be sent to my youtube channel, /chriszeo

Now, let me make a shout out, to tikitikirevenge who inspired me to make this parody, after reading his awesome parody of this game, titled "Insomnia". Thanks Tiki!

Now anyways, please tell me if there is anything you want me to add to this, any part of the plot you want me to add (since it's a fanfiction, and I can do what I want with it so HA). I will read any and all reviews, so say as you want, and I also accept constructive criticism.

BTW, I do not own Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda Majoras Mask, Nintendo, The nintendo 64, wii, or gamecube. This is a non-profit fan-based parody of Majoras mask, nintendo owns the right to the original storyline of majoras mask.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter The SalesMan

***Deku Boy***

Looking down at his now wooden body, Link tried to analyze what the skull kid had done to him. At first he thought it was an illusion, the astounding body changing, but he soon began to realize it was not a trick. He was now the same creature he killed many of in the Woods that got him into this mess.

He was a deku.

Struggling to make a sound, make a heroic statement that would lead to his defeating of the monstrous enemy, the boy began to realize there was more to the transformation than he had formerly thought. Though he had known other deku scrubs to be able to speak hylian, and quite fluently, he was unable to. Trying harder to speak than he had ever tried to do anything, he eventually realized that this was more than a transformation, it was a curse; a curse that was made by even more dark magic than any of his former foes had ever had in their entire disposal, maybe even the dark king himself. After a couple of seconds, all Link was able to do was make a high pitched squeal, which he had often heard other deku's make as they were shooting their balls of condensed magic at him in battle.

"What's wrong, Wolfos got your tongue? Heeyaahaaha!" Skull kid laughed menacingly, showing no sign of regret or remorse for the completely changed human.

"Well, I suppose that's enough for today. Good luck getting out of here! I know there's no way you'll be able to take the deku flowers out, even if you could get out of that body of water without drowning!" The evil skull kid said, beginning to fly backwards with ease.

All Link could do was watch. He watched the skull kid fly away ostentatiously. He watched him laugh right at his new deku face. He watched him open the door, and shut it.

He watched the purple female fairy that had been left behind the door.

* * *

***Tatl The Fairy***

"wha- Now what am I supposed to do! SKULL KID!" the purple fairy screamed as she hit the door in an attempt to escape the room she had been closed in, though in vain, for her little body could do nothing but make a tapping sound on the huge circular door.

After another barrage of attacks, Tatl gave up in despair, knowing she could be stuck their forever, unless...

"Deku boy! Hey you!" Tatl hollered, though the little hero was only able to respond in a high pitched squeak.

"Open the door, will ya? I'll even tell you how, if you are that stupid!" She spoke to the deku boy. The boy responded by shrugging, going up to the door, jumping up, and pulling down on the handle, opening the door with a big **'**thump'.

Running down the new hallway, Link was immediately stopped by the floating ball of a girl who had put him into this disaster in the first place.

'_Maybe I can get him to help me escape'_, thought Tatl, and nervously she said "Hey! uh.. wait up!"

Link was trying to ignore her, but something inside him told him not to, so he stopped in his tracks, just barely not running into her.

"So... about what happened before... I'm sorry, OKAY?! Now will you take me with you on your journey?" Tatl said with speed, and when she saw the angry face of the boy, she decided to quickly add in "No! It wasn't the skull kid's fault! Sure he attacked you... well, I did... but it wasn't him! It was that mask he had! He's been really different since he got that creepy thing... and how violent he became was so unthinkable..."

Biting his wooden lip, Link decided, knowing she probably knew where they were going, to allow her to come with her. As he nodded his head, the Fairy started to sing in happiness.

"Oh thank you! By the way, if you ever see an enemy, press ^ to hear what I know about the enemies weak spot, or if you ever need information, but don't over use it!"

Looking confused, Link signified his lack of understanding by tilting his head, and then the fairy realized what she said. Quickly, she added, "Oh... uh... I bet you don't know what that means do you? Well... just forget I said it. The ones watching us knows what I mean."

Assuming she was talking about the Goddesses worshiped in Hyrule, Link decided to do just that and ignore her comment.

As he continued to walk down the hallway, he made a turn to the right to an odd forest-like room. The room, though covered in mostly moss and grass like the forest he was in prior, was also very wood based, the structure seeming like it was made for people, having a set of steel stairs on either side of him.

Deku Link, going down and looking around the opening that the stairs lead to, found nothing but a small field of grass under his feet. As he went back up, he realized he could only progress through another large circular door on the other side of the room, on the other side of a small cliff, the bottom of it being the small field.

"Hey, deku! don't you know a thing about being a deku? look right in front of you!" Tatl said to Link, making him notice a small round patch of green and brown leaves that seemed to dig into the ground. Link had known this to be a home of sorts to dekus, being a place for them to hide in when he had gotten ready to slay them.

"Try standing on it!" Tatl said immediately afterwards.

'_How will this help me?_' Link began to wonder. '_Maybe there's a passage leading to the other side that i can enter from the patch?_' Link thought, beginning to get on top of the patch.

As Link began to stand on the patch, he noticed his legs being latched onto by wood located underneath the patch. As he squealed in distress, he realized he had no chance of getting out, and struggling would most likely make things worse, so he decided that staying calm would be the best course of action. To prove his theory, he heard the little purple fairy say "Don't worry! It's just going to suck you in, and then you can fly out of it! Just grab onto some leaves before you pop out!"

Deciding the fairy probably knew best, Link began to grab onto some leaves, and just in time, as the patch began to shoot him out like a bullet, as if grabbing the leaves was pulling the trigger. The large leaves Link grabbed proved to be effective, as once he was in the air, it allowed him to stay in the air for several seconds, and even control where he was flying by turning the leaves.

After many attempts to try to fly over to the other side, along with many small bruises caused by hitting walls, Link finally made it to the other side, though still not that good with his flying. As he opened up the next door, he saw a streak of light come through, giving him hope that the end was near. Unfortunately, Link began to realized this room was not the exit to this mysterious dungeon, but a huge mess of cliffs, each one only accessible by deku leaves placed on the last cliff, with the gap between each being completely dark holes.

Link knew this would take awhile.

* * *

***Night of The Salesman**

**5 Minutes Remaining***

After what seemed like hours (specifically 5), Link had finally gotten to the end of the dungeon, relieved to find out that this meant the only thing between him and skull kid was air, not foreign transportation.

As Link opened the equally large and circular door at the end of the room, he began to sense something odd. He made it out to be the feeling of... magic.

Once he fully opened the door, Link saw the room that was hidden behind the door, and realized it was identical to part of the forest temple he visited in his adulthood. The room was made up of purple walls and a green carpet, twisting around the wall. Knowing how this magic worked, Link just walked on the carpet, continued on walking on the wall, and ended up at the end, where he walked through the door less end into what looked like a part of some sewers.

Looking around at his surroundings, Link began to walk up a staircase, noticing the opening he had walked through had been blocked off by a large metal door.

"Hey, deku boy! This is it! we just need to go through the door and we'll be outside!" Tatl said, shaking while her body was pointed in the direction of a wooden double-door directly placed on top of some stairs at the top of the staircase, after a wooden ground with a mechanical pole through the middle of the ground.

Link began to walk up the stairs, and as he opened the door he heard the female fairy say something.

"Okay, so lets go out this door, and once we get out we can go to-"

"You've met with a terrible fate haven't you?" A mysterious voice interrupting. As Tatl saw the mysterious man, who was tall, in a purple Tunic with a gold neck piece, wearing a large backpack with masks all over it, she quickly flew behind Link, as if she were terrified just by the presence of the unknown man.

"I see you are confused. Let me explain," the man said, taking off his backpack.

"I own the happy mask shop. I have been searching far and wide for something precious of mine that was stolen from me by an imp in the woods." He continued, starting to move closer to deku Link.

"I hope you take no offense, but I have been following you, for I know you are searching for the same skull kid I am. This is important to you, because I know of a way to return you to your former self!"

This caught Link's attention, and he immediately began to get excited at the thought of returning back to normal.

"Once you get back your precious item, I can return you to your former self. But in return..." The happy mask salesman started to say, pausing for affect, "I ask that you get back the mask that was stolen from me. So will you help me? Oh you will? Great!" He spoke excitedly, not letting Link even make a motion to signal saying yes.

"But there is only one problem... I am on a bit of a schedule. I must depart from here in 3 days exactly. Do you think you could get it back by then?" He stopped, actually giving Link some time to motion his answer, which was nodding his head "yes".

"Perfect. Now off you go!" The salesman said, pointing to the door he had prevented them from going through in the first place.

Link began opening the door, realizing as he walked through the door that there was a weird aura coming from the man. Was it... evil? Link could not tell, but he knew it didn't matter at this point. He opened the door, revealing a sunny, open area. He saw people walking, talking, he saw buildings and birds and clouds.

He was now in the Clock Town.

* * *

So how about that chapter 2? Please Review if you liked it, have any suggestions, or want to tell me what i did wrong. But please, no spam with just saying it was bad. If you think it's bad, tell me why, and tell me how I can do fix the problem.

Also, sorry for the wait. Have been doing a lot of school work lately, and this chapter took a bit longer to make. Thanks for reading though, and for taking your time to wait for me to update.

BTW, I do not own Zelda, Nintendo, or Majora's Mask. They are all trademarked, and this is just a non-profit fan made parody.


End file.
